


Peaches and Cream

by GeekMom13



Series: Roasting, Worldbuilding and Headcanons OhMy [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ChrisChit, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: She wanted “Random pairing domestic fluff” so I grabbed the “Phichit most definitely hordes blankets” headcanon I had spotted earlier that day. (source was cut off)





	Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentletaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentletaes/gifts).



> [Visit me on Tumblr. I take requests, talk headcanons and generally geek out over everything.](https://geekmom13.tumblr.com/)

He woke up a little too warm because Phichit had this habit of grabbing every possible object around him and burrowing under it. 

Which would be fine, if he didn’t insist on collecting  _ Christophe  _ as one of those objects. 

Christophe didn’t mind cuddling, but cuddling with Phichit, five pillows, the top sheet and both of their blankets was like snuggling up in an oven.

He couldn’t exactly get upset when he looked over at his love, the hamster blanket one of his fans made for him tucked up under his chin. When he had found it in his pile of gifts after the competition, Phichit had tracked the fan down so he could give her a hug and selfie. 

She made sure he got a new one every year and he made sure she got a pass to come see him after the skate on the first day so his new blanket could appear in the kiss and cry the second day.

Christophe had slowly found his way out of the cocoon he was stuck in without waking him up. Then Phichit scrunched his nose and reached out, trying to find the heat he just lost.

Christophe’s chuckle caused Phichit to slowly open his eyes, grumbling out  “Why are you so awake?”

He just smiled and gently brushed some hair off the younger man’s forehead, “You know when we met I pegged you as a morning person.”

“Well, I’m not. So take your morning-ness into another room.”

“Morning-ness?”

“Yes… all of-” he cut off the sentence, waving his arm, still wrapped in a blanket, in Chris’ direction then covering back up.

“Fine, love. I will go make breakfast and come get you after.”

A grunt was the only reply he got from the pile of blankets and pillows. As he walked out to their kitchen he shot a text to Victor.

_ Me: Are we still set? _

_ Silver Fox: of course. Yuuri and I are already waiting ( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/ _

He set the phone down and started to cut up fruit. After being in Detroit, Phichit had insisted fruit tasted best when tossed in sweet milk, just enough to coat the fruit and leave a hint of flavour on the outside. He had eventually talked Christophe into trying it- because when was the last time a food truck was wrong?

So he tossed the cut fruit into the bowl and started to mix a mild sweet milk just the way Phichit taught him- he had talked the food truck driver into giving him the recipe. Only his Peaches could have gotten a trade secret without bribery. 

A little vanilla, some sugar and bring it to a boil- Christophe was slowly stirring as the steam started to rise. 

A few minutes later, he was bringing the tray down the hall, finding Phichit still barely visible in the pile of blankets and pillows. 

“Peaches, time to wake up… I have your favourite…”

“No.”

“Oh come on… fresh sweet milk fruit,” Christophe gently sang out. 

Phichit peeked out of the blanket to see the tray in his hands “MMMM, Cream, you spoil me.” 

“That nickname needs to die,” he chuckled out.

“No way. Now hand it over.” Phichit said, scooting to the headboard and hold his hands out like a little kid.

After a few bites, Phichit started to really wake up. Like every other time they ate this, he was telling stories about Detroit. He had heard most of them already, but the joy on his lover’s face was something he would never get bored of. 

“And so Yuuri was freaking out because  _ what if the security guards catch us? We’re going to get  _ **_arrested_ ** _ Phichit… I can’t… I… Phichit, let’s just go. _ And I was all like  _ psh, they won’t. And it won’t take us that long. I just need one photo for Instagram. _ We were almost done setting up my biggest fan photoshoot when they found us!”

Christophe let out a gentle smile, the hamster stories always brought out Phichit’s energy- he loved the little rodents. He was eating some of the fruit with one hand, gesturing wildly with the other.

“The guards were loud and yelling about us not having access or something. Yuuri was freaking out about going to jail and losing his scholarships-”

Christophe kept eating as he ran over the plans in his head again, hopefully, he’d hear back from Mila and Beka soon. At least the first place is set.

“-And the picture got like  _ ten thousand likes _ and that’s how the first tag for me was made! I mean #PhiChusTopFans! Do you remember that? When everyone was getting hamster photos for me? There were so many cute banners!”

“Yeah, I remember it, love. Of course, I do. Let's head out. We’re supposed to meet Victor and Yuuri at the park,” Christophe said as he gathered the tray and headed towards the door.

“OH! That’s today? I didn’t know they were back from their honeymoon yet!”

“Yeah, Beka was saying he got dragged into picking them up last night.”

“I didn’t know you were friendly with Otabek.”

Christophe was very glad to have his back to Phichit as his mistake was pointed out to him, “Um, I was trying to call Yurio but, uh, he was in the shower.” 

“Oh! I wonder when they’re finally going to admit they’re living together. It can’t be cheap keeping both apartments.”

Christophe snorted, “Yeah, but Yurio needs a place to storm off to when he’s angry.”

Phichit hummed and started trying to pick out an outfit to wear.

_ Me: We’re getting ready to leave. _

_ Silver Fox: o((*^▽^*))o _

* * *

 

“YUURI!” Phichit yelled as soon as he could see his friend in the distance. 

Next to him, Christophe just chuckled and pulled his arm away, letting his boyfriend go run towards his best friend. It was a habit that initially made him a little jealous, watching Phichit tackle his best friend and end up in his lap. 

After three years of it, he just accepted that it probably would never change. 

He finally caught up with Phichit and Victor was currently being dragged into a group hug… on the ground. Christophe was tugged in shortly after being spotted. 

Phichit and Yuuri were babbling to each other about the honeymoon and what Christophe and Phichit had been doing in the month since the wedding. 

Christophe and Victor had untangled themselves and sat on the blanket, popping open the champagne and watching as their loves were catching up- Phichit still hadn’t climbed out of Yuuri’s lap.

“So, I take it you had fun?”

“I  _ always _ have fun with my Yuuri.”

Christophe just hummed in response, turning back to Phichit and Yuuri, thinking back to the first time they came to this park together. Victor and Yuuri had been dating for a few months and dragged their best friends out with them. 

Apparently, as they both admitted later, the golden couple knew their best friends had not-so-little crushes on each other. They had plied them with wine and food and  _ conveniently  _ gotten phone calls drawing them away from the blanket as soon as the strawberries were pulled out of the basket. 

By the time they finished their phone call with Mari about the next season and where they would be training, Christophe had Phichit leaning into his chest, feeding him strawberries while they watched the sunset together. 

He had insisted it wasn’t their first date since, technically, Victor had paid for everything so it couldn’t count.

He briefly looked back to Phichit, who had shifted slightly so now he was sitting between Yuuri’s legs, his own legs resting over Yuuri’s hips, both looking at photos on each other’s phones. 

“So it’s just a metal bean?”

“Yeah, I don’t get it, but everyone was taking photos so Victor insisted we did too. I liked the lions more, but -”

He smiled, lions would always make him think of their first date. 

At the time, he didn’t actually know much about Phichit. He knew that the boy trained with Celestino in Detroit, he had gone to college with Yuuri and they roomed together… And he knew the boy loved his hamsters.

He had searched the very, very active Instagram of the small Thai boy and realized that animals were a soft spot for him. Fans seemed to love catching selfies with him and their animals- he actually carried treats with him for that reason. 

So, Christophe had picked out the Moscow Zoo as their first date, right after the Rostelecom competition that year.

They had spent the entire day with Christophe pointing out fun facts about all the animals to Phichit, while Phichit took hundreds of photos and kept stealing sips from Christophe’s drink- since he didn’t want to carry his own. 

“Did you know the octopus has three hearts?”

“A group of parrots is known as a pandemonium.”

“Under all that white fur is a black skin!”

“Dolphins can actually drown!”

“Did you know that in English, deer and rabbits have the same sex classifications- Buck and doe?”

Christophe felt like he was making an  _ excellent _ impression, being very sly about scanning the small blurbs on the animals as he walked up and then sliding his body between Phichit and the plaque… right up until Phichit smiled at him and said “I’m so glad you’re reading me all the facts from the plaques. I get to just look at the animals that way!”

He had made a great impression, just not the way he expected. And here it was, three years, five months and thirteen days after that first date… He would never have pictured himself like this- retired from skating, teaching the local pole dance class, living in Russia with his soon-to-be fiance— but he couldn’t think of anything he would trade this for. 

Victor nudged his arm and he looked up to see Phichit and Yuuri looking at him, waiting for an answer.

“Sorry, love, what?”

“Yuuri said they have to head out now… we’ll have to finish catching up later.”

Thank the heavens for Yuuri paying attention to the time. A quick glance at his phone showed a text from Mila saying Otabek and Yuri were all set up and she was ready to drag Yakov out of the rink at his word. 

_ Me: Okay, we’re walking to the car now. _

_ RedHot: Gotcha. Operation “Try not to Die” is a go. _

_ Me: He won’t kill you Mila _

_ RedHot: You haven’t heard my plan to get him out of the rink. _

_ Me: Do I even want to know? _

_ RedHot: ...probably not _

_ Me: Mila… _

_ RedHot: It’s not illegal. _

_ Me: fine then, see you tonight _

Victor and Yuuri headed off to their car with hugs and Christophe slipping the bag they would need at the restaurant into the picnic basket. 

Ten minutes later, they were pulling into the rink. Christophe checked his phone one last time, seeing an all-clear from Mila.

As they walked in, Otabek hooked his phone into the system and Yuri skated off the ice. He had made sure that they would have one side of the rink to themselves. 

“Christophe, what are you up to?”

“Nothing, Peaches.”

Yuri was walking past and snorted.

“See? Even  _ Yurio _ knows you’re up to something!”

“That’s not my name, hamster-boy!” Yuri yelled over his shoulder with a single finger in the air. 

Phichit crossed his arms and tried to glare at Chris who was pulling their skates from his locker. 

“ _ Mon Ami _ , I would never-”

“You would though, Cream. You would.”

“I just want us to have a fun day and celebrate your retirement!”

“We already did that. Before the wedding… The week in Paris with all our friends?”

“Who says I can’t celebrate twice… please? Just skate with me!” 

He narrowed his eyes before lacing up his skates. 

When they stepped on the ice, Otabek and Yuri had started up the music. Christophe had sent every song that ever made him think of Phichit and asked Otabek to get an hour set put together, and in return, he’d pay for a week’s vacation anywhere. 

When he had initially shown Otabek the list, Yuri had looked over his shoulder and told him that he had shit taste in music. Otabek raised an eyebrow and flipped a few pages before agreeing. 

Now Christophe just had to trust it sounded good because Otabek said he didn’t need to hear it before- and Christophe didn’t exactly want to argue with him. He knew that he enjoyed the way Otabek blended songs together, and since both he and Phichit had him remix songs for skating before, it was going to be a fun hour. 

The first bit of music came on and Phichit started to clap as his smile lit up his face. 

_ I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a lego house. _

They skated around, warming up to a song that Phichit had always  _ insisted _ was written about him helping Christophe change from playboy to perfect boyfriend. He had always dragged Christophe out of his seat when they heard it. It didn’t matter if it was in the middle of dinner or where they were- they always had to dance to the song. 

They continued to skate around as the song started to fade into Yellow, the song he picked as his exhibition skate when they first started dating. He had decided that skating would be the best way to tell Phichit he loved him the first time. 

Yuuri had managed to find a costume designer who could work on a tight schedule and didn’t judge (at least not to his face) when he said he wanted to a golden hamster wonderland costume. Christophe had heard about Phichit’s big plans after he retired- luckily Yuuri had actual sketches of the costume, saving Christophe from his own poor descriptions.

When he took to the ice, he could hear Phichit over the crowd, already recognizing the costume and talking to Yuuri about how it looked better than he had ever imagined it would be.

It was the first time they had publicly admitted they were together. Everyone had guessed since neither of them could stop posting photos of the other. From the time they first met their Instagram accounts might as well have been merged. 

But his end pose that day told the world- hand over his heart, pointing to Phichit as the final line rang out and the guitar faded away.

_ Look at the stars _ __  
_ Look how they shine for you _ _  
_ __ And all the things that you do.

They were joking around, hitting some of the same steps he had included in that skate, laughing as they twirled and danced across the ice. The songs continued on as the couple took turns doing some of the lifts they moved when Mila thought it would be funny to send them to ice dance classes. 

As the songs progressed, Christophe was thinking that maybe one week wasn’t long enough for payment. This was amazing… And then he heard  _ it  _ and decided one week was  _ just fine _ , thank you very much.

_Didadidadididodo Diiidadidido_

Both the men on the ice shot a look up to Otabek- Yuri standing next to him working hard to not laugh- he was failing miserably. Phichit started laughing and danced right along. Christophe watched and was reminded again why he loved Phichit so much. It took a  _ lot _ to upset him.

Yuri called down it was the last song—well, more accurately, he yelled,“It’s almost time to go, old men,” but in Yuri-speak, that was practically the same thing.

The final song was the only one he specifically requested and when Otabek started it, Phichit was instantly skating at him full force. Christophe barely had enough time to brace himself to catch him and start to dance around the rink again. 

Yuri had been watching his phone, taking plenty of photos for them to remember today. He was helping keep Victor and Yuuri updated so they knew when to get everyone at the restaurant out of sight. 

They slowly worked over to the edge of the rink and waved goodbye to Yuri and Otabek, sitting to take off their skates and take a quick shower. 

Mila had left them nicer clothes in their lockers so Phichit would be  _ dressed to post _ as soon as Christophe popped the question. 

He had selected a simple shirt for them both to match the ring he designed- a thin platinum band with small lines of rubies and black diamonds twisting around each other. He would be in a black shirt with a deep red tie and Phichit would be in deep red with a black tie. 

It was around that time when Phichit started to wonder what  _ exactly _ Christophe was planning. The man was always well dressed and tended to go overboard on their dates, but he thought that the skating was the date. He looked at the outfit and got dressed, smiling at the possibilities. 

* * *

At the restaurant, Yakov was currently yelling at everyone for making him deal with Mila all afternoon when they could have just told him what was going on. He had told all of them they would be doing power pulls until they fell over at the next practice because of what Mila put him through.

Mila was sitting back laughing- she wouldn’t tell anyone how she distracted Yakov, and he would just yell about  _ more power pulls  _ anytime he was asked. She was catching up with Celestino who was putting in a valiant effort to not laugh at Yakov. 

Yuuri and Victor were busy arranging all the tables so that it wasn’t  _ too  _ obvious that they were all there as soon as they walked in while still keeping good angles for the photos. They would be expected, but Georgi and the rest of the skaters would stick out too much.

Yuri and Otabek were working on the sound system, getting a small mic set up so everyone could clearly hear whatever Christophe had come up with. Yuri was muttering about how  _ utterly over the top all the old men he knew were _ . 

Sara had been put in charge of getting everyone in and hidden- Christophe had basically invited every skater he ever met, all of Phichit’s family and a few of the sponsor reps he had gotten close to before he retired. 

Michele was outside at a nearby park, watching for Christophe and Phichit. Once he saw them, he would text Yuri, Yuuri and Victor then duck back into the restaurant. 

It was nearly time and everyone was sitting- Victor was walking around checking everything for the third time and talking with the chef. He talked her into doing a full sampler menu of everyone’s favourite dishes. When Yuri had complained about the ridiculousness of the entire setup, Victor pointed out that he bought the restaurant for a reason. 

“Okay, two minutes max everyone! Michele is coming back, grab the door!” 

Victor headed back to the front of the restaurant to greet the couple and calm Christophe down. When they arrived, Phichit was instantly brought into a discussion by Yuuri to distract him from looking too closely, in case he spotted the coaches who had been tasked with watching the hamsters. Victor and Christophe were following behind, talking about how they never imagined this.

Once they got to the table, Christophe turned Phichit to face him and took a deep breath and grabbed Phichit’s hand.

“Love, it’s been a long three years. We’ve been through so much together.”

He took a deep breath and glanced from their joined hands to a very,  _ very _ happy smile on Phichit’s face.

“At first, I was just convinced I was going to score with the cute pole dancer’s best friend.” At this, Yuuri coughed and Victor let out a grunt.

“I spent the entire night trying to catch your attention, but you were too busy trying to keep your friend from getting  _ completely _ naked.”

By now, Yuuri was completely red and eager to go grab their first course- the one containing the ring. 

“I couldn’t believe when you walked away and I didn’t have your number. It was the first time I went home from a banquet  _ alone _ . Because I knew if it wasn’t you, it wasn’t what I wanted. Victor and I were an absolute mess that summer, constantly watching your Instagram and missing you two. I couldn’t believe you were able to resist all my passes-”

“To be fair I thought you flirted with  _ everyone _ .”

Laughter from the side made him look around and notice everyone there, slowly leaving their tables to stand around them.

“Well, I did before you… but, man, I wanted you so much and I thought it was going to be the best night ever.”

“You make it sound like it wasn’t.”

Christophe went wide-eyed and waved his free hand in front of him, “No, no. no…  _ Mon Ami _ . It was so incredible and I loved being in your arms all night long-”

“Gross! We don’t need to know that old man,” Yuri commented. 

Christophe brought Phichit’s hand up to his lips for a kiss, “I knew that it wasn’t as easy as one night when we woke up. I knew I never wanted to wake up next to anyone else and I knew I never wanted you in anyone else’s arms.”

Phichit was trying to wipe his tears away, but they were coming quicker than he could clear them.

“I know we already act like an old married couple-” 

The group around them started to laugh and mumble about how true that was.

“But I want to make it official.”

He reached and grabbed the plate Yuuri had brought out- a small pastry that had been decorated with purees to look like the first photo they had together. 

When Yuri caught sight of it on the way out, he leaned into Otabek and said: “most people would skip an edible depiction of themselves pole dancing.” Otabek had barely lifted the corner of his lip in response.

In the centre of the pastry was the ring, held up by a couple of crossed toothpicks so it wouldn’t get messy. Christophe got down on one knee, holding the plate up.

“So, Peaches, what do you say? Want to follow in their footsteps and make it forever?”

Phichit nodded and held out his hand for the ring- dropping to the ground to wrap his arms around Christophe. Yuuri grabbed the plate and let them hug for a bit before getting them to stand back up. 

Yuri got the official first Instagram photo- Phichit in Christophe's arms, holding up his new ring and showing off the pastry. 

He uploaded the photo with the caption "#peachesandcream are finally engaged."


End file.
